This new African Violet variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a group of violet plants maintained in greenhouse at Fallbrook, Calif., for breeding purposes, this plant having been discovered by me in 1977 and selected for propagation and test because of its profuse production of dark blue, star-shaped flowers of very large size. Asexual reproduction of this plant was done by means of cuttings at Fallbrook, Calif., and after further propagation through successive generations, it was determined that not only did the new plant have excellent horticultural characteristics for the commercial market but also that its novel characteristics appeared to be firmly fixed and would hold true from generation to generation. Commercial propagation of this new African Violet plant is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.